Anlässe
by Mirija
Summary: Snape denkt bei der Beerdigung von Arthur Weasley über sein Leben und seine Beziehung zu Arthur nach. (kurzer One-Shot, keine Warnungen)


Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir nix, keine Kohle  
Rating: P6, K+  
Warnungen: Keine

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anlässe (von Mirija)

Das Wetter passte zum Anlass. Düstere Wolken hüllten die Türme von Hogwarts ein, während im nahe gelegenen Friedhof sich eine große Menschenmenge um ein Grab versammelte. Rot, wohin man sah. Nicht nur das typische Gryffindorrot der Umhänge, nein, auch überall rote Haarschöpfe und –zöpfe.

Kopfschüttelnd überblickte Snape die Menschenmenge. Ja, er kannte sie alle. Alle waren sie durch seinen Kerker gegangen, hatten vor ihm in seinem Klassenzimmer in den Bänken gestanden und in Kesseln gerührt. Die einen mit mehr, die anderen mit weniger Begabung, die einen mit mehr, die anderen mit weniger Angst vor ihm.

Fast alle waren sie Gryffindors. Mal die ein oder andere Ravenclaw dazwischen und dann natürlich Mercury. Ein Slytherin. Der einzige. Welches Entsetzen hatte die Wahl des Hutes ausgelöst. Doch Snape musste zugeben, der rote Schopf hatte gut in das Grün des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraums gepasst. Aber wahrscheinlich war das Entsetzen auch gar nicht so groß wegen der Wahl des Hauses sondern vielmehr wegen des Hauslehrers gewesen. Ein ironisches Lächeln legte sich um Snapes Mund. Dabei hatte Mercury dem Haus Salazars alle Ehre gemacht. Mit einem Einfallsreichtum gesegnet, der dem der Zwillinge Fred und George glich, und dazu die richtige Mischung aus Stolz und List …

Nur Arthur, er hatte alles gelassen hingenommen. Er pflegte zu sagen: „Nicht das Haus ist wichtig, nur was die, die darin leben, daraus machen!"

„Und nun hast du dein letztes Haus gefunden, Arthur. Was wirst du daraus machen? Wirst du ihm auch deinen unverkennbaren Stempel aufdrücken können?" fragte sich Snape. „Alt bist du geworden, hast deine Frau und sogar einige deiner Kinder überleben müssen." Dass Überleben nicht immer die reine Freude ist, war eine Erfahrung, die Snape mit Arthur teilte.

Als er in den Zeiten des großen Kampfes einige Male nur knapp dem Tod entkommen war, hatten ihm andere immer Freude und Dankbarkeit darüber abnötigen wollen. Arthur nicht. Er hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und gesagt: „Severus, irgendwann kommen bessere Zeiten." In dieser kurzen Berührung hatte er sich als Mensch gefühlt.

Selten hatten sich ihre Wege gekreuzt. Nur einige Male war er im Fuchsbau zu Gast gewesen, die meisten Treffen hatten im Grimauldplatz stattgefunden. Doch immer war Arthur ihm mit einer Unvoreingenommenheit begegnet, wie man sie wohl nur bei so vielen Kindern haben kann.

Snape zog den Umhang um sich zusammen und wandte sich dem Schloss zu. Niemand würde erwarten, dass er, ausgerechnet er, zu den Beisetzungsfeierlichkeiten blieb. Von Arthur würde er sich irgendwann in Ruhe allein verabschieden. Er war nur gekommen, um dessen Kinder und Enkel zu sehen.

Kinder und Enkel, die er nicht hatte. Auch nicht hatte haben wollen. Aber dennoch auf eine seltsame Art vermisste.

Arthur hatte es geschafft, dass aus allen seinen Kindern etwas „Anständiges" geworden war. Snapes Lippen umspielte wieder ein ironisches Lächeln. Ihre Vorstellungen von „anständig" hatten schon früher weit auseinander gelegen.

Einen Moment lang dachte Snape an Molly. „Eine starke Frau." Ihr hatte Snapes ganzer Respekt gehört. Arthur hatte sehr viel Glück gehabt. Ein kurzer Augenblick des Selbstmitleids durchflutete Snape, den er sich sofort verbot.

Müde war er geworden, und alt. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern. In letzter Zeit hielt er häufiger Rückschau auf sein Leben. Viele Verbrechen hatte er begangen, im Namen des Guten wie in dem des Bösen.

Wenn er gehen würde, würde es sehr still an seinem Grab sein – wer sollte schon kommen?

Wenn er daran dachte, was wohl nach dem Tod auf ihn wartete – dann wusste er nicht mehr, ob er wirklich in Frieden würde sterben können.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Wetter passte zum Anlass. Düstere Wolken hüllten die Türme von Hogwarts ein, während im nahe gelegenen Friedhof sich eine große Menschenmenge um ein Grab versammelte. Rot, wohin man sah. Nicht nur das typische Gryffindorrot der Umhänge, nein, auch überall rote Haarschöpfe und –zöpfe. Und Grün, Slytheringrün. Gerade machte sich einer dieser Rotschöpfe im grünen Umhang des Hauses Slytherin auf zum Rednerpult.

Mercury blickte über die Trauergemeinde. Dann begann er zu sprechen:

„Wer hat in seinem Leben schon so viele Leben gelebt und überlebt wie er? Alles ist er gewesen: Lehrer, Todesser, Spion, Hausvorstand, Held und Verbrecher – aber vor allem eines: ein Freund. Nie hätte er es von sich selbst gesagt, dennoch haben es doch wohl die meisten gewusst, sonst wärt ihr jetzt nicht hier …"

ENDE

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen!


End file.
